Revealing of the Past
by BretterThanYou
Summary: Join Harry, Hermione and company for their first year out of hogwarts in this sequel to I'm Kind Of Pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER::: I own plot and characters you don't know. Oh and the prequel to this. I'm Kind Of Pregnant

A young girl around the age of 17 was returning to her house in St. Louis. Her jet black hair with blonde highlights carressing her near flawless face. She knew that she and her fiancee were in trouble. They had received warning from an old acquaintance that a young man was looking to kill them for revenge. As much as she didn't want to believe it. This man hadn't steered her wrong in her memory. She had just dropped off her daughter at her mothers and thought back to the conversation she had had with her.

FLASHBACK

_"Mother, I need your help desperately." The girl opened the door her young girl in tow. "I've told you what Riku has sent me. That letter about my apparent doom. Well, he sent another this one telling why. This man overheard Jamie and Riku talking about how much they missed me and that they needed to get in touch to find out how I was coping with what has happened. The man wants to kill me and Justin to get to them."_

_"Raven, I know, he sent me the same thing." The girls mother replied somberly._

_"Well mom, I need you to take River. When we die. Send this message to Riku. Just take it upstairs tie it to the owl that is up there. It's leg preferably. But tell it go and it will. It'll go to England and drop the message off with Riku. From there expect him to show up. Give River to him, there's a reason I named him River's godfather. Because he's always been there for me. He was the one that stood by me when it happened." The supposed Raven said giving her daughter a solemn look. "He's the one that brought Justin to me after he and Anna had their falling out. He's the only one I can trust to do this. Mom, I want you to do two things for me. First, make River a photo album of my life, any pictures you have have copies made. And second mom, I want you to know. I love you." With that Raven set off into the night a tearfilled mother and 2 year old daughter behind._

END FLASHBACK

She turned the corner of Clark and Nimbrose (I have no clue if those are real streets) and entered the first house on the left where she and her fiancee Justin made love for the first time.

Nearby, Ron Weasley walked down the street his cloak covering his head full of red hair. He had matured since the last time anyone had officially seen him. He was broader, his face now consumed by a beard, he had magicked his eyes to be fully black. He had received a few owls from his parents begging him to come back. He grinned at the thought of his return owl always telling them to fuck off. What he was doing was his business.

He turned the corner of Clark and Nimbrose and blasted down the door of the first house on the left. He grinned to himself as he heard the pleasurful moans coming from the second door of the second floor hallway. He merely knocked on that door he heard everything stop as he opened the door. The lights turned on and with a mere glance around the room he immediately killed the male. The female was now hiding under the bed. Although he knew exactly where she was at he wanted to toy with her a bit. He walked around the room a couple times muttering incoherently although the girl could distinctivly hear the words Riku, My Sister, and fucking bastard.

He closed the door behind him and apparated onto the bed silently. The girl crawled out and was immediatly grabbed. Her screams were muffled as he silently bound her to the wall before he exerted the cruciatus curse on her 3 times. She was obviously in pain and Rond didn't stop there. He conjured a bludger and beaters bat nailing the ball to her a few times each time catching her in the stomach. He finally ended her misery with the avada kedavra.

Across the ocean, a man and a woman were standing in the office of a castle. One with unmanageable black hair and piercing green eyes. The woman with a mass of brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The man was undoubtedly silent as he listened to his wife of 3 months sing their daughter to sleep.

"Hermione," The unmistakable voice of Harry Potter began, "I can't help but think that we've missed something important along the way."

"What do you mean Harry" Hermione replied setting the now asleep child in her crib.

"Well, Ron hasn't killed anyone for 2 or 3 months now. I'm scared for the safety of Riku and Ginny. They are high priorities of his."

"Harry, didn't you hear Riku earlier. He knew what Ron was up to. He knew why there weren't any killings."

"That's the thing, hun. There's more to this man than meets the eye. He knows more than he needs to."

With that the 2 of them laid down and fell asleep in each others arms. Both of them peaceful sleeps that hadn't happened for a month.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER::: I own plot and characters you don't know. Oh and the prequel to this. I'm Kind Of Pregnant

CHAPTER 2

Tears were free falling down Riku's face as Harry and Hermione approached him the following day. Behind them were the two people Riku wanted to see. He immediately latched himself to his blond haired sister. The red head standing next to her was as confused as the other three. Riku beckoned the three into the kitchen where he got out soda's for all of them.

"Alright. I've got something I want to read you. Jamie," He said glancing at his sister. "It's best if you sit next to me. For comfort of what I'm about to read." She frowned at this but sat on his other side.

"Riku what's all this about." Ginny asked.

"Well, you know how I said I knew why there weren't any killings." He replied, they all nodded. "That's because he's in the USA. St. Louis to be exact. He heard us Jame. Her mom sent me this letter." He read aloud.

Dear Riku,

I know me and you have never gotten along. I am writing you on behalf of Raven. She told me to tell you it's happened. That she's gone. She wanted me to thank you and Jamie for the best years of her life. And for bringing her Justin. She told me to tell you that at the earliest convenience come and pick up your God-Daughter.

sincerely for my daughter,

Miranda DeAmber.

Jamie followed what her brother did moments after they had entered and latched herself onto her sibling. Ginny was awestruck at what she had just heard and Harry and Hermione looked angry at Ron.

"It's time for us to explain some things that nobody other than my family have ever heard." Riku said solemnly. "Firstly, the first love of my life was named Raven. She brought this other world to Jamie," he jerked his head towards his goth sister. "She brought me different music. We liked each other secretly for about 2 years before she was raped and impregnanted. Me and Jamie were the only one's to stand by her. Her parents didn't believe her and thought she and I had gone off and fucked each other. I dunno what proved it but something did. I killed the bastard who raped her. When I left for here, I introduced her to my friend Justin. They hit it off and when I last officially talked to them they were engaged. Well, Ron overheard me and Jamie talking bout her and went after her. This is the result.

"We're heading to St. Louis tomorrow Jamie. Get your stuff together. Ginny, I'm sorry I held this from you, I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't think this would happen and if I had I would've told you the moment we first started dating. I regret not telling you. But I'm over her now. Okay. You're my only love other than music and hockey of course."

"Riku, look you should've just told me. I understand everything though I think. You only did what was right for the girl of your dreams. Since then because you and her have distanced are merely best friends with no actual love feelings." Riku nodded his head at Ginny's assumption.

She went to go help Jamie pack leaving Harry, Hermione and Riku in the room.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked suddenly breaking an obviously uneasy silence.

"Well, I saw Ron the other day. Applying for a international apparation license. Meaning he could apparate to another country. I greeted him like an old friend. I was in the ministry after all I couldn't cause a scene. He only smiled and said 'Thanks for the idea. America here I come.' Well I guess he had to scout for a few days giving me just enough time to owl Raven and warn her." His answer came quickly. He was staring at the floor shaking uncontrollably. It was obvious he was deeply affected by this. "And I swear on her grave, That mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch will die." A glass shattered due to uncontrollable magic. "I'm gonna go write. Tell Jamie to come get me when she comes down."

Harry stood up and looked at Hermione. "I can't believe this. All of this has happened to her and she dies at one of her happiest moments in life." Hermione was shaken just from the story Riku had told Harry comforted her.

"They never made love. She and Justin." Jamie's voice came from behind them. She too was sobbing nearly as much as Riku. "He tried to talk her into a couple times but she was too affected by her rape. She didn't tell anyone for two months after it happened. She distanced herself from every male, including Riku. Then Riku cornered her in a classroom after everyone had left and calmly asked what was up. He put a comforting hand on her and she flinched but ended up telling him everything about her life. Her childhood was similar to Harry's. None in her family liked her. She wasn't supposed to be born. She was an accident.

"She never recovered from the incident. She died a nonvirgin because it was stolen from her, not because of willingness. Riku has vowed to kill any rapist he sees from now on. Well, that's the worst crime ever in his opinion."

A thud was heard in the distance. Followed by a loud dammit. Hermione got up from her chair to investigate when Jamie pushed her back down. "It's okay, he's just frustrated. Knowing him he wrote a song that wasn't up to his expectations. She's the one who taught him the art of writing a tremendous song. And if i'm correct in my assumption that this is a tribute to her. He wants it to be perfect."

A couple more hours passed and Harry and Hermione left for the Burrow to pick up Amanda. The August night air was bitterly warm. The three of them stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading to the castle. As they entered the castle their path was intercepted by Snape. "Mr. Potter the headmaster would like to see you." He said before adding with a sneer "Alone. He also told me to tell you Riku's closer."

Harry got the hint. He told Hermione and Amanda that he would meet them in their rooms. He went to the stone gargoyle and said See You at the Show. With that the gargoyle leaped aside and Harry stepped in.

Harry and Dumbledore had his desired private conversation that took a while before they both turned in for the night.

Much too short of a chapter but i couldn't think of where else to go with this one. any ideas send them there or leave them in the reviews.


End file.
